


The Broken TARDIS

by dcisamtyler



Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, sassy companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt: "Why would I move if I'm so comfortable where I am?"
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader
Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Broken TARDIS

“Bloody hell,” The Master mumbled. 

He stared at the console of his TARDIS and pursed his lips in annoyance. How in Rassilon’s name was this beautiful piece of Gallifreyan machinery managing to act like a human toddler? Under his hands, the sleek panel of buttons lit up like a sea of Earthen holiday lights - all of them switching from color to color. They certainly were not supposed to do that. He was supposed to be able to press a few buttons and go wherever he wanted. Yet, he was stuck there with a time machine that spit out every series of coordinates he put in it - every planet on the edge of the universe. He even tried the exact coordinates of his human companion’s hometown, only to have the TARDIS hum sadly before giving him an error. He shook his head. “Why are you doing this to your Master?”

When the TARDIS didn’t respond, he balled his hands into loose fists. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of one of the screens - gray hair coiffed perfectly, well-groomed goatee, crisp suit. It was the perfect outfit for another night of mischief, or so he thought... if he could only get there. He watched as the embedded screens now flickered, their screens growing fuzzy, letting out an exasperated groan.

Only seconds later, all of the screens turned off in a great flash, making him close his eyes and will himself still. With the amount of energy he had running through his veins, he could destroy his TARDIS as quickly as he stole it, leaving himself with nothing. He’d rather have a broken time machine than no time machine at all.

“What’s going on?”

The Master didn’t even glance up as he heard a small voice from the other side of the console. He felt his body soften a bit before he grew tense again. Instead of responding, he pressed a button, then another, before flipping a large lever on the floor by his feet, hoping that would jumpstart some action.

Yet, nothing. Nothing budged or even lit up again as his hazel eyes grew colder and colder.

When the voice on the other side cleared their throat, they repeated the question. This time, The Master sighed. “Nothing, human. Nothing your little ape brain can understand, that’s for certain.”

“Try me,” the human replied.

“How about… _no_?”

After a beat, the human pursed their lips and leaned against the jumpseat on the other side of the console, pushing up the sleeves of their sweatshirt. After all, with the TARDIS broken and The Master spreading his hot anger, it was growing a bit warm in there. “We’re stuck here, aren’t we?”

“As I said, human, it is nothing that a superior Time Lord can’t fix.”

His human companion scoffed, making his lips fall into a scowl. “You said that last time.”

“No, I can’t recall that.”

“I had to spend my birthday being tugged back to Earth by The Doctor.”

The Master sighed. For once, the other Time Lord’s disgusting desire to help all human beings had come in handy. 

Though, the image of the spiky-haired idiot’s smug grin was practically burned into his mind the moment he let his human companion walk into the other TARDIS. Ugh, how The Doctor winked at him and promised to help him fix his TARDIS (as if he needed his help) before bringing the human back after spending their birthday on Earth.

They did have a recent bout of bad luck. He thought he had this TARDIS all fixed and ready to travel whenever, wherever again. Now, instead of listening to the delicate hum that usually floated through the halls, he had to stand there and listen to a low grinding sound that, frankly, didn’t sound encouraging for the future of his ship. It sounded like it was groaning in pain itself.

Curling up on the jumpseat, his human companion chuckled and opened the book they had brought with them. Though, The Master could sense their energy, how they were unsure of him. He caught them peeking up from the pages of the book as he rolled his eyes at the console. Yet, every time the human simply shrugged.

“Why bother sitting in here if you’re just going to be useless?” The Master spat.

“You said you didn’t want my help.”

“You’re right. I forgot. Humans are a simply useless race anyway.”

The human closed their book, unfazed by The Master’s outbursts. They simply smirked at him. “Ooh, that was a low-blow... even for you, alien.”

Ignoring his companion’s comments, he stepped back and shook his head, slowly running his palms over his face. His eyes felt cloudy as if the frustration stung at his tear ducts.

The human sighed, glancing at him with a bit of sympathy before they tossed their book aside and hopped off the jumpseat.

The Master froze as the human wrapped their arms around his waist, giving him a little squeeze. They rested their head against his spine, sighing happily. This usually cheered him up when he wasn’t completely grumpy. He usually enjoyed their company, much to his surprise.

“What are you doing?” The Master hissed, though he didn’t make any effort to pull them off of him. “Move.”

His companion smiled against his back, giving him another squeeze. “Why would I move if I am so comfortable where I am?”

“Because,” The Master began, voice stubborn. He shook his head and sighed, the downfall of all his energy catching up with him. Softening, he turned around to face them. “Oh, forget it. Come here, little human.” When he pulled them close, he added in their ear, “But I’m still not apologizing.”


End file.
